Loyalty
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Doctor Marco is a very intelligent and revered men of his time and loved by everyone. Ace joins the man as his nurse not realizing the effects he has on the good doctor. Only this time, what the doctor is feeling is more than love, what dark secret is the good doctor hiding?


Notes at the bottom on what i based this on.

* * *

Marco was going through the papers on his desk, running a hand through his hair as he did so. It was late at night about 2 am to be exact, not to mention he hadn't been getting the best of sleep for the past few nights because of the patient files he had to look overlook. He closed the last file of the night, getting up and taking off his glasses, before he went around to clean up before he locked up.

After he did this, he looked back before leaving, once he got to his house he went down into the basement seeing the glass container and it's contents. He smiled at it before he moved to go back upstairs. Turning them into he what desired would have to come later….After all he were hiring tomorrow for new assistance, he should get as much sleep as he could.

Right _?

Ace's Pov

Ace was riding down the street on his customized harley, going slow as he could so he didn't accidentally go over the speed limit with how nervous he was for his first real job after graduation from college. He stopped at a red light looking at the address he was given again before taking off when the light lit up green turning right. He saw the place he was looking for as he scouted the building pulling up front, he turned off his Harley pushing the kickstand down looking down at 's letter and along with another piece of paper.

Ace looked down at the paper, he was given by his teacher's friend Moire looking at the small hospital in front of him. He stared up at it before pulling on his tie nervously remembering the conversion he had with the man before he came here.

" _Now Ace, Since Dr. Hogback was your teacher and a good friend of mine, I will give you the opportunity to start as a doctor's apprentice right away, giving the recommendation in his place since the doctor can't make it."_

" _Really you would do that for me?"_

" _Shishishishishi! Of course, you are his favorite student after all! Tell you what, I'll send you on your way to . He is one of the best and is looking for a nurse and secretary! How does that sound?"_

 _Ace's eyes widen as the man stopped talking. No way, he was going to learn from the best! This was his chance to help people, and prove his foster father wrong!_

" _Thank you so much Morie! I can't thank you enough!"_

" _Your welcome, oh and Ace?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Just to let you know, Marco usually works alone so this is going to be a new experience for him. He really doesn't know how to interact with other so excuse his actions and words if he says anything rude! Also be careful around the Doctor yes? Shishishishi!"_

" _Alright!"_

This was the start of when he dared to approach the spider's web.

Ace shook his head while giving a short sigh at the short conversation but put that to the back of his head as he went to the door to open it when it swung open revealing a man. Ace and the man had a sort of stare down before the man motioned him inside, turning to the inside of the building and walking inside, Ace following behind. So this must be , Ace shook his head, of course this man was, he didn't like the spotlight but he certainly got a lot of it that Ace had seen his face bef-

"Tell me, are you the brat that Morie sent over yoi?"

"Uuhhhh, oh yeah! That's me! My name is Portgas D Ace, it's nice to meet you ."

Ace put his hand out for the man to shake but he just turned away going farther into the clinic, a baffled Ace went after him. He followed the man into a sort of waiting room, three doors in total with chairs, and a table adored in the room. Ace stopped looking around, turning to the other man realizing that he was nowhere in sight….

He heard a tapping to his right, turning that way seeing the other man standing in the doorway. The doctor then turned without Ace saying anything going into(what Ace assumed was office) a room, Ace following right after him. When he went in, the doctor was already sitting down not looking up as he motioned him to the chair in front of his desk. Ace sat down looking at the other for the longest time, before the other man spoke up.

"Morie contacted me and said you were looking for a job, is that correct yoi?"

"Yes, sir. I've just came out of medical scho-"

"Interesting, but I didn't ask about your schooling. Now let me ask you something, even if you didn't get to do anything medical related would you still take the job I offer you yoi?"

"Yeah, since not everything starts out right away plus I didn't think I would even start a job until a few months later! I'm not going to pass this up!"

"Alright, you seemed to have the drive, and I have been looking for a hand to help me with patients. You're hired yoi, your job will to help me organize the files pertaining to my patients and be my extra help for when I'm dealing with a patient. Is that ok yoi?"

"Yes that's just fine, thank you ! Do want me to start to help now?"

"Yes, just pull up a chair next to me and start with the top of this stack and just call me Marco, um….Ace was it?"

"Ace, Portgas D Ace."

Ace smiled at the other man before he went to pull his chair to the side of Marco, before plopping down next to the man and starting on the stack he was pointed to as instructed. The time flew by as the two of them worked in silence after Marco had given him the basics, Ace yawning every hour or so until he was practically falling asleep in the chair. Ace stretched as he was done the stack with the help of Marco, since the man had finished his(although Marco had started a new stack since Ace had started on his) which Ace had no idea on how he did.

"Ace, you should go home, it's already 11 at night yoi. I still have to stay to finish these papers before I open up for the next day."

"No offense but I'm not leaving until you do Marco. I am here to help remember, so what else do we have to do?"

The Doc just shook his head with a smirk on his face, Marco had told him a time in which he was to be here, saying he might be late depending on conditions. So Ace left with smiling at the man behavior having Ace convinced that the other man had opened up at least somewhat or at least that was what Ace was thinking as he made his way to his motorcycle, riding to his apartment.

Next Morning….

Ace rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the door of the clinic, pushing the door with lightforce to see if it was open, it was. As he went inside, he put his bag down in a chair following his memory to Marco's office. He knocked on the door hearing a soft "come in" before he walked in the room seeing the Doc going through more files.

He serious starting to wonder where these files pop up from and if this would be a continuous thing….

Ace shook his head, before pulling a chair next to the man about to sit down when a light 'ping' went through the air. Ace instead of sitting down went to the waiting room to see a woman in her late twenties standing their with another woman who looked about the same age.

"Can I help you ladies?"

The two women(who looked to be in their early forties) looked at him, blushing, as one of them turned away while the other was trying to form a sentence. Ace gave a chuckle deciding to help the women out since he guessed they weren't expecting him.

"Were you here to see Doctor Phoenix?"

"Yes, I mean no! If he is busy we won't mind you helping us out…."

"Alright ladies, I would glad to be of help! Tell me what did you come in for today. I just started here yesterday so please bare with me!"

"Yes, of course young man! I'm here for a routine checkup! This is my sister who came with me!"

"Alright! That is all right, Ms….?"

"I'm but you can call me Delilah dear."

"And I'm Holly Rose!"

"Well and if you would follow me to a room and wait while I get your file from , I will be with you in a moment!"

"Take your time dear!"

Ace gave the ladies a smile as he opened a door, them walking in as he cracked the door making his way to Marco's office once again knocking before coming in. He saw the other still at it, before walking to a cabinet looking through i looking through the R's since it was last name. Finally locating the file he was looking for, he was about to go back when he was stopped by Marco.

" came?"

"Yes she did, he sister is here with here as well. Do you want to see them?"

"No, it's better if you get some experience right away but if you have a problem don't hesitate to come get me, ok yoi?"

"Ok! It's also a good thing you said that since I pretty sure the Rose sisters already have some sort of crush on me, not sure how she would take you appearing since I said I would examine her! Hahahahaha!"

Ace turned back to go to the room his patient was in not aware of the burning gaze on his backside, He came back knocking on the door lightly, hearing the go ahead to come in seeing Delilah sitting on the table while her sister was next to her in a chair.

"Alright I have the file here, sorry if this takes awhile since I was doing nothing but organizing files last night."

"You're ok darling, like I said just take your time ok?"

Ace kindly smiled at the women before taking a seat in the swivel chair, opening the file skimming over it before looking at .

"Ok it says that you've been having shoulder pain?"

"Yes Doctor, when I'm laying down on my pillow, on my side since that's how I usually sleep, it hurts a awful lot…."

"Hm, would you mind changing into a hospital gown when I leave so I can try something?"

"Why of course, anything for yo-I mean for my problem!"

Ace nodded, pointing out the location of the gowns before stepping out letting them know to get him when they were ready. It didn't take long for the door to reopen, Ace going back in. He went to the desk to put the file on the cool surface, reaching for a pair of gloves and oil before going behind .

"O-Oh my , what are you going to do?"

"No worries , I'm just going to massage your shoulders. I have had experience doing this, but please if you have any problems like pain tell me okay?"

"Of course Doctor. Oh Doctor could you start with the right shoulder, that one gets me the most."

Ace lightly started to knead the muscles in the right shoulder, feeling if she had any knots knowing that could contribute to the pain she was feeling. So when he felt them, he went harder making her gasp. He quickly apologized, going back to the knots in her shoulder, the whole time moaning and gasping until the next shoulder where she had really began to enjoy it.

Ace had finished the massage just about when the door was opened revealing Marco, who looked less than happy but the women didn't seem to notice….

"Ace are you done yet yoi?"

"Yes, I am! I just gave a massage and was about to give her the suggestion of getting something for her back, maybe a prescription medicine or pillow."

"Good call yoi. Ace when you write the prescription just show it to me before hand alright. I'll need you for something after you're done ok?"

"Alright!"

Ace did just that, writing up the prescription before showing Marco, getting the go ahead before handing it over to . Once he waved them off, he went to see Marco knocking on the door before entering. He saw the man working on papers on his files, Ace shaking his head looking at the clock seeing the morning had been slow and he had only saw one patient other than .

"Marco, why don't you take a break?"

"There's too much to do here Ace. I'll take a break later yoi?"

"Is it ok if I get something to eat then, I'll come right back! Oh by the way, are you allergic to anything?"

"Alright but be back in 30 yoi and no I'm not so you can bring anything you want but don't unwrap it until you get back in my office just because if I have a patient and if they're allergic it's a problem."

Ace nodded before he went to start his mission of getting Marco some food. Something tells Ace that the man had a habit of neglecting his own health for his work, so Ace was going to do what any good friend would want to do. He was going to use his own money to buy Marco something to eat and he knew just where to go.

He had a thirty minutes to get what he needed, so getting on his motorcycle he went to where he had in mind. Coming up to the restaurant that he usually he went to, along with his brother and his friends, the words "The Bartie" in his view before he went inside. He looked around before his head whipped in the direction of the desk at the mention of his name.

"Ace, I heard you got a new job as a doctor's assistance. Is it your lunch break?"

"Yeah, hey Sanji? Can you cook me two plates of seafood?"

"Yeah, but why two? You usually ask me to cook you one giant plate not that I'm complaining since it's less work to fit it all on a plate but…."

"Well one of the reasons is because oh my boss, he doesn't seem like he eats that much due to his work so I'm bringing him something."

"That's….really thoughtful of you Ace. Alright I'll be done in a few minutes since I know you probably have to get back to work. Just hold on."

Ace nodded before sitting down on one of the chairs next to the desk, waiting for his order to be done. The upside was he didn't have to wait since Sanji was generally a fast cook, his order being done in no time at all with it in his hand while being sent off.

"Thanks again Sanji!"

"Your welcome Ace! Come back anytime!"

Ace gave a wave and a smile before he was off back to his mentor, and once in his life he was glad he had some restraint unlike Lu it else he wouldn't be back with anything to give to the other. Once he got back, he quickly looked in the bag to make sure nothing was harmed during the ride before giving a satisfied nod, heading in the clinic. As he walked in he went to Marco's office, knowing either he was with a patient and by how empty the office was, he was with a patient.

He looked at the paperwork on his desk putting the paper bag on a clean surface before sitting down and getting to work. He knew that there was only somethings the other could do but he would..Be sure...to….

"oh no…."

Were Ace's thoughts as he face planted on the paperwork. When he face planted he knew he wouldn't be asleep long so when he regained consciousness, his brain was still slow so when he felt a hand run itself in his hair he sighed into it not really registering the action.

"So beautiful yoi…."

He knew that voice….Ace then yawned, the hand in his hair slowly pulling away as his shoulder was shaken, making his brain kick in and where he was. He jolted up from the desk, a paper sticking to his cheek as he looked around, eyes landing on Marco.

"I am SO sorry I-"

"I don't think you would sleep on the job since you were so eager so I'll give you one chance to explain yoi."

"Again, I am so sorry! I have a condition where I randomly fall asleep….It's called-"

"Narcolepsy, I understand. Do you have anything to counterbalance this?"

"No not really…."

"Ok, I will experiment with this, and research this topic."

"D-Doctor Phoe-"

"Marco yoi."

"M-Marco you don't have to do that! I-"

This is when his curious it's got the better of him, as the spider began luring him in.

Ace felt a hand grip his chin, the other's gaze seemingly warm but his eyes were cold. Ace felt enthralled by the other, Ace having the feeling to be near the other, but his instincts told to pull away to get as far away from the doctor as possi-

"Ace? Ace, are you awake yoi?"

Ace's eyelashes fluttered as he came back to reality, making an enticing view for the older man. Ace's eyes widen at the other as he realized that he was gazing into space again, he blushed wiggling his face from the grip of Marco before going to the bag he set down who knows how long ago.

"Since you were working Marco, I got both of us something to eat! I-I hope you like seafood, I-"

Ace while holding the bag with shaking hands didn't know why he was shaking but he felt his heart go faster that was for sure. Marco smiled before grabbing the bag.

"Seafood is my favorite yoi. Do you have any salmon in here?"

"I did….Sanji put some in there for me…."

"Whose Sanji…."

If the sudden silence didn't alert Ace that something was off then the way Marco said Sanji's name and the looks given to the food Ace was sure the food would have exploded by now. Ace didn't know why but he felt like he should also never get on the blonde's bad side, and his brain was failing to come up with anything seeing as the other sat down opening his food taking a bite.

"S-sanji is a cook my brother Lu knows so n-naturally I know him as well. I don't see him often only when I go to lunch and that's only sometimes since my other brother cooks my lunch for me."

Why was he stuttering and why did he feel the need to clear any misunderstandings that Marco may have thought of? Maybe because he may had developed a small crush on his boss….

"Oh I see, well he cooks great food yoi."

Ace smiled at the other man, despite noticing that the other hadn't barely touch his plate yet….

Small fast forward.

So here Ace was standing at the front desk looking over some files while waiting for Marco to get back when he started to think on the few months that went by for Marco and him as he was learning more by the day, it seemed like they was no end to Marco's knowledge on the medical field. Ace also noticed that him and Marco had gotten closer in the past few months that Ace had been working with the Doctor.

Like for instance he had another narcolepsy attack and when he woke up he felt a hand running weaving itself throughout his hair having him look up to see Marco doing the action, and the weird part he actually like it. He didn't know why he leaned into the touch but all he knew was it felt like he was supposed to do this….

Like it was rig-

*Ding!*

Ace turned going out the office door to see his longtime friend Nojiko, standing there. He smiled as he went over, giving the other a hug since he hadn't seen her since she went on a trip with her friends.

"How have you been doing Noji?"

"Good! Nami told me from Luffy that you got a job under the one of the world's renown doctor! Tell me is he as hot as they say?"

"N-Nojiko! Come on, it's not like I'm checking him out constantly!"

"Alright I totally get it, you do check him out….You know it's ok with me Ace…."

"Har, har, har Nojiko. Just so you know I-"

*Ding*

Both Noji and him turned to see Marco, hand on the door handle with a few pizza boxes in his hand. Ace knew his face lit up as he ran to the other man, grabbing Marco's coat sleeve with the pizza in it to steady it before grabbing the top one. He gave the man a side hug before going to the desk opening the holy box, grabbing the first slice of pizza, biting into it and moaning as he devoured the slice along with the rest of the pizza.

"I see I won't be able to compare to pizza so I'll see you later Ace~ Remember what we talked about! Think on it!"

Ace barely realized Nojiko left, as he began to devour another pizza while he saw Marco put down the rest of the boxes.

"Who was that Ace?"

Ace stopped chewing for a second to look at Marco before realizing he was asked a question. Thinking on it and not deeming it anything important he replied with.

"Oh that's just my brother's friend's sister! It's rare I do something this important like getting a job I really like to do and keeping it so she came to visit and ask me a few questions about it!"

"What did she ask yoi?"

Ace at that blushed before putting another slice in his mouth to avoid the question, mumbling into the slice. He watched as Marco raised a brow before going to the examination room.

And now here Ace was trying to sort through some papers on Marco's desk, after lunch, standing up since Marco had left a little ago from it to go to the bathroom. He was separating them into different stacks when he felt another body push into him behind making him give a short yelp. He was going to look back only to be stilled by the hand on chin and a chin resting on his shoulder.

"Doctor Phoenix?"

Ace stayed still for what felt like the longest time until Marco backed off, leaving out the office door and leaving a confused Ace. Moria's words echoed in his head, before he shook it going back to organizing. Maybe Marco was lonely, as far as Moria painted it it sounds like he has been around no one….Ace could do that, be the man's friend….

It was now the next morning, Ace having woken up wwwaaaayyyy earlier than he had too(an hour early, yay….), now staring at the ceiling.

As Ace laid in bed he thought about how the more time went by the two fell in sync with each other as they started to work more side by side instead of taking turns. Not only did Marco insist that they work together to reduce the workload for each other (like doing examinations together unless there was two patients to tend to) andAce also noticed that the older man tend to increase the number of touches he gave Ace.

Like it was a hug from behind the other day like the first time or standing next to him without any space between their shoulders. And the funny thing was that Ace didn't do anything about it, no flags were raised from it and soon it became normal for those touches to happen.

Addicting in fact, intoxicating.

Ace got ready shaking the thoughts out of his head as he noticed he really should getting going.

But once Ace left, this day would changed his relationship with Marco and his life. With him soon to be entangled in the spider's web.

Ace had been working here for quite a while now, and Ace could honestly say it enjoyed it unlike other jobs he held….But now Ace didn't know what to think now, because his opinion has started to shift. He found himself staring at the other man more, noticing some of Marco's mannerisms and habits. Of course this excluded the more obvious ones like he overworks himself or his speech habit….

*Smack*

*Thud*

Ace fell down on his butt hissing as he felt a hot liquid meeting his chest and stomach. He looked up to see Marco with wide eyes before muttering something about "being right back to get him a towel" so Ace got up walking back over to the desk he and Marco shared to unbuttoned his shirt. Ace started to pull it out of his pants when he registered the sound of footsteps behind him, turning around only to be pinned to the desk.

Ace's eyes widen when he saw the dark irises of Marco, along with his pupils dilating. Ace was about to open his mouth when it was cover with Marco's, Ace began to protest but that didn't last long as Marco's tongue was exploring his mouth. As they parted Ace barely registered that Marco was now using one hand to restrain both of his wrists until his shirt was ripped from his body, as Marco's mouth and hand were on his chest.

"Mar-aaahhhhhh~ Please stoaahhhhhp! We can't-

"You have a few seconds to talk Ace although I'm patient, I not really when you tempt me like that. I've been holding back because I was unsure but you like guys am I wrong?"

Ace didn't get the chance to speak as his slacks were being unbuttoned, his length being grabbed and massaged. He gave a low moan, as his hands were still….wait what? Ace didn't even realize that Marco had released him, although Ace didn't have time to dwell on that fact since Marco was now again kissing the other with renewed vigor and Ace gave it back ten fold. Marco separated himself from Ace's lips, going down a bit to latch his mouth onto his neck making him yelp in surprise.

"I'm going to enjoy marking you until everyone knows who you belong to yoi."

And that's when they heard the bell at the front desk ring. Ace's felt like his heart had stopped but lucky for them, no patients were allowed to come in the office where they work.

"Hold on! I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have to finish something up, it will only take a few moments yoi!"

"Of course ! Take your time!"

"Turn around and be silent, wouldn't want my patient to hear your erotic moans…."

Ace glared at the other but turned around nonetheless obeying the man's order. He almost gasped as he felt fingers roughly enter him, the other hand shoving fingers into his mouth preventing him from giving away what they were doing….Ace felt the fingers roughly fuck him from both ends, making Ace moan at the treatment before his prostate was hit. Lucky for Ace before he screamed out his pleasure, Marco covered his mouth before playing with his tongue again.

"What a dirty little slut yoi. You're practically sucking my fingers in~ I wish I could feel just how tight you are but a patient is outside waiting for me. Finish yourself, but remember to clean up ok?~"

Ace was about to protest but Marco was already out the door leaving Ace bent over the desk and **wanting more** ….Ace slammed his head on the desk contemplating on what Marco said before he grabbed his aching erection as he sat down in the other's chair. He started to pump his cock, fingers going lower until he let them circle around his hole before they penetrate him. Ace wanted so bad to simulate the feeling that Marco gave him, but thrusting his fingers in himself while pumping his cock seemed to do the trick as he came on himself but the desk as well.

He let himself bath in the afterglow before he pulled his pants up followed by putting his shirt on proceeding to 'clean up' like he was told before he left the shared office. There was no way he could face the other man now! Ace would be way too embarrassed, but thank whatever Lord's there were that it was about the time he could clock out and that's exactly what he did. What he didn't noticed was Marco had seen him leave, a smirk planted on the other's lips before he turned back to his patient.

The next Morning….

Ace now didn't know what to think anymore, but from the dark bags under his eyes one could tell he got little to no sleep….and that was true. He had dreamed all about Marco during the night, getting little relaxation as he had sexual dreams of the other all night. He rubbed his eyes after he got off his Harley, walking to the front door to the clinic steeling him before walking in. His eye twitched as he looked around trying to locate the man who had him feeling confused when said man came out the office door, eyes landing on Ace. He only smiled at him before walking into one of the patient rooms, only further confusing Ace….

The next few days left Ace questioning not only himself but the relationship that he and Marco had. The next few days were eventful in the way of Ace figuring out Marco and what he want, with the occasional patients coming in and out of the clinic. There were some days Marco would act normal, where he would work on his paperwork and saw his patients then there were other days where his hands couldn't keep to themselves shoving themselves down Ace's pants. This was one of those abnormal days.

"M-Marco….what if any patients come?"

"We'll take care of that when we cross that bridge, just enjoy this yoi."

Ace was in Marco's lap while said man was sitting in his chair, while one hand was stroking Ace. Ace moaned as he rubbed himself in the man's hand trying to get the man to respond to advances but it seemed like Marco had something else in mind. Marco hand grabbed his leading it to his chest before whispering:

"Play with yourself, and I might give you what you're craving~"

Ace panted as he bounced up and down before a firm hand stopped him by gripping his hip. He whined before he did what he was asked, moving Marco's hand from his cock only to place his there. While he was stroking his cock, Marco began to unbutton his shirt nibbling at his neck as he got the shirt open to play with his pecs.

"I'm going to mark you everywhere just so everyone can know who you belong to yoi…."

Ace had never felt this kind of pull for anyone before, it more alluring than anything. If Marco was trying to get him to keep coming back, it was working.

"P-P-please Marco…."

"Please what yoi? I can't tell what you want if you don't tell me Ace…."

"I want you…."

"You have me, you'll have to be more-"

"I want you in me Marco!"

"Like my fingers or-"

"Your cock! Please I want you to pound me…."

"All you had to do was ask yoi….but you're going to do all the work or we'll stop understand?"

"Yes, just please….i can't take it anymore…."

Ace felt himself being pushed and turned to have his chest against the desk as fingers pushed themselves in him again, stilling as he groaned at the fact the man was serious about him doing all the work. With a wounded pride and a tomato color flushed face, he started moving himself hearing Marco chuckling behind him.

Bastard.

He thrusted himself back on the fingers, face first on the desk his cheek pressing against all the papers Marco was filling out. He was brought out of his dirty thoughts about who they would be sent to, and if they would find out as a hand squeezed his hip and he meant hard.

"It's not nice to divert your attention from someone who's giving you something yoi~"

Ace finally felt the blunt pressure at his entrance and not wanting to wait any longer, Ace pushed back feeling the foreign object press deep inside him. He moaned out his approval as he felt a hand on his lower back, and one on his left hip while a mouth pressed to his ear whispering words of praise.

"You'll be with me forever, right Ace?"

Ace gave a moan as hands entwined with his, Marco's chest pressed against his back as he, without knowing, sealed his fate.

"Yes, please Mar-aaahhhhh-co! Plea-"

As Marco kissed his neck he could practically feel the smile that the man gave to his response as he set a punishing pace in his thrusts, not slowly down even for a second as he did so. As this point the desk was creaking, as if it was protesting their act, since Marco was banging him into the desk. Ace tried to speak up as he was approaching his climax, but finding he could barely form a sentence he opted for squeezing Marco's hand hoping the other got his message.

"Let's cum together yoi."

Ace only nodded as Marco started to bite his neck while he began to stroke himself to completion, Marco joining him just he came screaming Marco's name. Ace was left panting, back arched as he got back control of his body as he slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. He finally slumped against the desk, a hand rubbing circles in his back as he felt Marco pull out. Ace sighed as he was still bent over the desk before he squealed as he was pulled back into Marco lap, the man already nibbling his ear and stroking him to hardness.

Ace eyes closed before he opened them again, moving his hands on top of Marco's going to pull them off but Marco grip got stronger.

"I want to face you Marco,please?"

Ace felt the grip on his hip slackened until it disappeared allowing him to get up and turn to sit in Marco's lap. Once he did the other's lips met his again, hands returning to their original position on his body before his back was pressed against edge of Marco's desk with a mouth attaching itself to his chest. Marco got up with his mouth still on him, Ace feeling the other pushing his cock in again but both froze as the bell for the desk outside the office rang. Marco groaned as he pulled himself out before yelling for whoever was outside to please wait a moment, Marco back to him before lightly smirking.

"You gonna make me go out there with a hard on? Care to put that mouth to good use?"

Ace looked back to the door and then to Marco with a panicked look on his face before Marco spoke up again.

"Come on the patient out-... Actually I have an idea, get under the desk."

Ace's eyes widening at that, knowing _**exactly**_ what the other wanted but he couldn't really refuse could he? So Ace climbed under the desk, Marco coming after to sit before yelling for the person to enter the office. Ace heard the door to the office open, swishing as it closed before he heard the squeak of the person sitting. Ace snapped out of it, looking up seeing Marco hold himself, slightly looking beyond his desk to him, looking as if he was going to get some sort of treat so Ace got to work.

"So , how are you?"

Ace's eyes widen, almost choking on Marco as he resumed to suck him off. The hand in his hair, tightening in his locks pushing him so his nose hit the base.

"Fine but what I really want to know is how is Ace doing?"

He looked up from bobbing to see Marco smirking before replying:

"He's doing great Dr. I would be proud of him if I were you. You trained another excellent student. yoi."

"Hahahahaha, you flatter me Marco. I'm just love seeing my students take off in the world of medicine!"

Ace was sucking Marco off harder since he feel the man tightening the grip on his hair, before he was shoved back and Marco lazily stroke himself before Ace got the message.

Marco wanted to cum on his face, not his mouth.

So Ace got to work stroking the man off as Marco continued to talk to his ex teacher.

"So Marco, as much as I love to hear about my students, did you tell Ace anything about _**you**_ yet?"

Marco grabbed his wrist urgently, Ace sticking out his tongue before the other's release meet his face, cleaning the other before Ace put Marco back in his pants. Ace looked at Marco who was holding paperwork slightly above where Ace was, to make it look like he was looking at that, but he clearly saw the man's eyes on him. Ace began to clean the mess on his face slowly, lick Marco's release up where he could and using his hands to the places he couldn't reach.

"No, I haven't yet. Ace has never asked so I never told him about me. But since we are working together it's would be good to build a relationship ship with him. By the way yoi…."

"Yes, ?"

"Do you perhaps what me to tell Ace more about what I do and what that is? Is that what you were implying?"

"Well of course! I want to see how he reacts to your deepest secrets Marco! He is my student so I want to see how he takes it! He is someone I like."

"Ok, I just want to clarify on it, that's all yoi."

"Great! And no matter when or what happens tell me what he thinks about you!"

"I'll do just that, thank you for coming ."

"No the pleasure was all mine! Good day Marco!"

"Goodbye yoi."

As soon as the door closed Ace's head popped up, looking at said door before looking back to Marco. The other's hand snaked it's way around his neck, pulling him forward, the other kissing him softly. He eagerly kissed the other back before remembering the question he had, as they split apart.

"Marco, I just realized I don't know that much about you….i want to though…."

Marco chuckled as he ran a hand through Ace's hair before kissing the other again.

"Give me another month Ace, and I'll tell you everything about me, ok yoi?"

Ace nodded ethustiasticlly, smiling at the other before resting on the man's chest. Ace couldn't really imagine what his life was like before Marco came, and he didn't want to think about if Marco left.

Marco was his….

And to say the least a few events happened over this next month, with Marco and him. The first to happened to him in the first week was that Marco asked him to move in with him even giving him a key, Ace only didn't expect it since they only technically been together for about a few days but the other argued they weren't dating for that whole time but knew each other either way.

After Ace moved in, Ace learned just how affectionate Marco was, the man showering him in love. For instance, Marco constantly gave him gifts almost everyday whether it was chocolates or food it was something. Ace was happy in his life, being content with having his job, friends, and Marco.

Until Marco started acting weird….They were in the office as usual talking about the news and new patients when Marco stopped talking as Ace was checking and sorting the file cabinet. Ace turned to the other seeing Marco's eye narrowing at the open file he had in his hands.

"Marco? Are you….alright?"

"Of course but who is Henry Johnson? This file seems to be incomplete yoi."

"Of that? Let me see….Oh. Oh! I think I had a narcolepsy attack when I filled his file out! Sorry Marco!"

"That's alright, just check the files you fill out from now on ok yoi?"

Ace smiled at that before nodding.

Then Henry in came in for his appointment when Ace was his doctor since he was given specific patients to attend to when they came in.

"O.k what seems to be the problem?"

"Well Doc, I'm seem to be having pain in my knee and below."

"Alright let me take a look then!"

Ace got on his knees in front of the table, rolling up the pant leg of his patient not paying attention to the hand that softly went behind his head and shoved his face into the crotch of the man. Ace tried to push off the floor but the man had the advantage since he had leverage and Ace didn't.

"What are you doing?!"

"I've been looking at that ass for sometime now for the time I've seen you outside the hospital and in and I think I'll start taking what I want now. Don't scream understand?"

Ace saw the gun as the man opened his jacket up, Ace's eyes widening. The other began to unbutton his pants, a sick grin on the other's face as he was about to pull himself out. The tears in the his eyes were now spilling down his face but thankfully that's when the door open startling the other enough so that Ace was able to rush to Marco. The other hugged him tightly as he couldn't stop crying, sobbing in Marco arms before realizing it wasn't over ye-

*Bang*

Ace almost screamed at the loud noise, which he knew it had to be a gunshot, since he was shaken but he managed not to. He tried to look to see what happened but Marco just held him in place as he reassured him that everything was alright. Ace knew that if Marco was alright then something must have happened to the man that tried to sexual assault him, and out of the corner of his eye, after rubbing his face in Marco's chest, he saw there was a bullet holes through the man's head then looking down saw Marco holding a gun.

"Are you ok yoi?."

"Wha-how?"

"I sometimes watch you when you leave just to make sure you're ok. I've seen him follow you so I thought best to have my gun here instead of at home since he seemed to be stalking you yoi, I'll always protect you my love."

Ace was now worried about how far the other would take those words to heart himself after seeing the display but quickly put it to the back of his head. After that Marco never let him out of his sight near any male patient, and Ace didn't mind that at all actually. Ace was still shaken up a bit at the fact but that was to be expected, he was getting better plus he didn't have that problem with women or Marco. But now Ace's mind was wandering to a different thought, it's almost been a month since Marco promised to tell Ace about the other and to say Ace was impatient was the understatement of the ye-

"Hey Ace."

Well they did say if you spoke of the devil he should appear….

"Yes Marco?"

"You still remember my promise to you yoi?"

"Yeah! I mean yeah I do, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to live with me yoi. I wanted to ask you before time for the promise was up but the incident happen so I delayed it a bit."

"B-but are y-you s-sure about this? I mean you've only known me for a few months a-and-"

In a few strides Marco was before him, tipping his chin with one hand and wrapping his other arm around his waist. Ace had both of his hands on the other's biceps blushing like some schoolgirl who was being held for the first time by her crush!

"Ace, I won't have asked if I didn't mean it yoi. You know that."

"Yeah I know! Alright, I'll….move in with you…."

"Excellent yoi."

And that was how he was snared in the spider's web without a escape.

After a week of work and slowly packing boxes and moving said boxes it was a bit exhausting to say the least but it was worth it! He was now living with Marco, who lived in a neighborhood with some very nice people. A lot of them,he found out from Marco and when he opened the door to see them, were elderly people who Marco took house calls for since their family didn't live near or it was hard transporting them to a hospital. He later teased the man since he seem to be a bit of a loner but and cold to a lot of the patients, mostly fake smiles, but teased that he was just a big teddy bear. How course Marco got him back by tickling him of all things in his bed room which had Ace laughing with his eyes closed not seeing the lustful look in the other's eyes.

"I think I like you in this position yoi."

Ace's eyes widened as he realized what the other meant. Ace was beneath Marco hands above his head lying parallel, his shirt riding up his body above his pecs and with his shorts riding low on his hips mostly showing the v down his body. He turned a ripe red color turning his face from the other as the older man started kissing his neck, all the while pulling at Ace's shirt and shorts.

"Why don't I help you with getting comfortable with my bed hm?"

Ace gave a shy nod before following Marco's lead, sitting up with the other. Marco worked on his belt buckle while beginning to rub him through his pants, then confusing him when the other stopping Marco gave a predatory gaze before shocking Ace with what he said next.

"Masterbate, act like I'm not here. I want to see your cute face as you're calling my name as you release yoi."

"No that's way to embarrassin-"

"Even too embarrassing to do for me yoi?"

Ace looked to the side before turning slightly so Marco was only in the corner of his eye, starting the task. He closed his eyes as he began to rub himself biting his lower lip to keep the moans in like he would do in his apartment but thought better since he was now at Marco's giving him a show. He moaned quietly as he looked down keeping all his focus downwards as he placed his hand inside his boxers, taking it out gripping it lightly. Then he decided since he was putting on a show, he might as well tease the other a bit. He took the other hand that wasn't wrapped around him putting three of said hand in his mouth getting them wet. Once he got them good and wet he slid down his shorts but only enough for Marco to see what he was doing from the side, bending down his head down, chin on the pillows. He made his first finger circle his hole teasing himself before pushing the finger in moaning Marco's name loudly.

"Marco! Aaahhhh!"

Ace worked another finger in him then the third in him and right now in his mind he was the only one in the room, imagining himself opening himself for Marco if Ace were to take a day off. Ace was definitely into it because when a pair of hands gripped his hips and foreign object pushing inside him, Ace gave a squeal at the suddenness.

"I knew watching you would be great, I was ready to cum all over your back from the way you were presenting yourself but I think I would rather come in here yoi."

Ace didn't he was more turned on more than he was now by Marco's word. He knew he had a thing for dirty talk but this feeling was amazing.

"Please Marco~ I want it rough and hard!"

"In a moment, I want to go slow ok, yoi?"

"But-"

Ace yelped as a hand made contact with his ass, giving a accidental moan as he buried his face into the pillow.

"I can't wait to find all the kinks you're into yoi."

Another smack was given after that sentence, making Ace moaned into the pillow, panting as he struggled to sit still and not buck back into Marco. Ace was going to let out another moan when a loud knock was heard at the door prompting them to both freeze. Marco sighed as he pulled out , tucking himself away making his way to the front door.

"By the time I get back yoi you better not have touched yourself, and I will be able to tell yoi."

Ace groaned in the pillow putting his head into it as well as wrapping his arms around said object. Ace sat up on his knees, deciding to look around to take his mind off his raging erection. Marco's bedroom was pretty neat to say the least, just like how his office is. Ace got up wincing in pleasure as his erection brushed against the sheet he put around himself as he went to see something that caught his interest on the man's desk. It was a doll, not thinking Marco was one to collect dolls, he grabbed it feeling the material as he turned the doll which was surprisingly life like and soft….Ace turned the doll back so he could see it's eyes when he swear he saw it move it's eyes causing him to drop the doll. Realizing what he did he picked it back up, feeling hands grab his hips making him jump.

"Do you like that?"

Ace looked to Marco before looking at the doll, he didn't know why but he felt like this was a test….

"Yeah, I think it looks beautiful! The material also feels pretty realistic."

"I see….what if I told you what it was made of? I did tell you that I would tell you more about me, and I trust you yoi. You are the love of my life after all…."

"I love you too...What's it made of then….?"

"Humans yoi….Ive told you I would not only tell you about me but I also wanted to be honest with you. I haven't kidnapped anyone of recent because I have had too much work with you on my hands. So tell me Ace, are you afraid? Especially because you might think I've lured you here to become my next victim? You would make such a pretty do with your fair skin "

Ace thought about that but then why get close to him like Marco did? He had told someone of his friends like Sanji and Zeff about his job, Nojiko had even come to the workplace and seen Marco for Christ sake! He also thought back on all those moments where he felt a cold sensation that he had when he talked about others….but he hadn't really felt like he was in danger, that was the most important. So he turned around looking at Marco who, had cold and calculating eyes staring at him, was just starting at him. Ace looked down then up getting up on his toes and grabbing the lapels of Marco's shirt to kiss him while his eyes were still open seeing Marco's eyes widen before both of them closed their eyes melting into the kiss.

He then began pushing Marco back until they flopped down on the bed with him on top of the other. Ace separated himself from Marco looking the other in the eyes before speaking.

"I still love you, I know I can still say that but please….please don't get caught."

"Why? Because they might think that you're my accomplice yoi?"

"No because…."

Marco had since sat up before he talked and Ace by this time put his face in Marco's neck blushing.

"It's because you made such an impact on my life I really don't know what my life would be without you at this point….I-I'll even help you if you want! Please just-"

Lips silenced him from saying anymore and Ace was honestly glad for that because he was sure if he could show what he wanted to the other by words. Hands grabbed onto his hips then went to his ass as he gripped Marco's shirt again, kissing the other hard before something popped in his head, separating from the other to confirm his suspicions.

"So when you talked to , was he talking about you tell me about this? Does he know? Do you have anyone else on this? How long have you-mph!"

"Yes he was talking about this, yes he does know. No I don't have anyone else helping me, but you want to know who knows then a few select people around the world who are like me that I've met. I've been doing this for about five-sixish years?"

"Hm ok. I don't care what you do but I just want you near me Marco, always…."

"I wasn't about to let you either Ace. I love you yoi."

"I love you too Doctor."

* * *

Hey guys me again! Tired of seeing me? well me too but for now I have something new! So this came from me watching a little game called Mad Father, in which a father makes dolls out of live humans and one night a curse(?) brings dolls alive to get their vengeance. (really nifty game) So I thought to write this, so I'm going to mark this complete but was wondering if you would like to see a continuation of this? (i know it's bad but I started a part two already, don't know why but...)

Anyway I will C ya later!

Sapphire~


End file.
